XXZG-05D3 Gundam Deathscythe Rouge
*GNX-X139 Sin Shinigami Gundam |developed into= |height=21.71 meters |power plant=*Chaos Particle Drive x 2 |armaments=*'"Judgement" CP Hyper Beam Scythe' (Stored on Back) *'"Emperor" Custom Hybrid Shield' (Mounted on Arm) *'"Fortitude" CP Wrist Beam Rifle' x2 (Mounted on Each Arm-guard) *'"The Moonlight" CP Vulcans Combo' x4 (Mounted on Forehead) *'"Death Stream" 230mm Micro Stealth Missiles' x 6 (Mounted on Back Shoulders) *'BRR-06 Retractable Thermal Gatling Guns' x 6 (Each Attached onto Sub-Arms) *'MA-M01B CP "Lacerta Beta" Beam Sabers' x 8 (Each Mounted onto Sub-Arms & Hips) *'"Crystal Mirage" Hyper Chaos Grenade Launcher' x 2 (Each Attached under both Arm-Guards) |system features=*Sub-Arm System *Whisper Zero System *I-Field Generator *"Invisible Sword" Chaos Hyper Stealth Jamming System *Zero Reaper System *Kinetic Absorption Shield *Sub-Arm System |unique aspects=*Atmospheric Flight |optional equipment=*'"Blitz Fire" HEAT Hybrid Sword' (Mounted on Back) |armour=*Omega Force Armor |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |known pilots=*Crystalia Sarugaki *Meyrin Armonia |affiliation=Equatorial Union |universe=*Zero Era *Build Fighters }} The XXZG-05D3 Gundam Deathscythe Rouge (aka Deathscyhe, God of Death, Grim Reaper & Death-Scythe Rouge) was made by Crystalia Sarugaki as a gift for Meyrin Armonia during the events of Gundam Build Fighters: A New World. This unit is primary a close-range to Mid-range unit which is made to reap the souls of the enemies who dare face the newly reborn "God of Death" returning to reap the souls of the victims that dare challenge it. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Deathscythe Rouge is a mobile suit that specializes in stealth, mid-range and close combat. A favorite strategies is to use the Gundam's hyper jammers and its "active cloak" system to sneak close to enemy units to catch them unawares. It is a Gundam-type plastic model modeled after the after being remodeled, it was built and modification of the original of the modal Deathscythe Hell used by Crystalia Sarugaki. She used piece from the GNX-X139 Sin Shinigami Gundam as well as other parts which she made herself in order to make the perfect melee unit during combat. This tactic is usually good for taking out at least one or two enemy units, after which the pilot will shut off the active cloak system allowing his Gundam to be seen before giving the deathblow. The active cloak is also useful with being able to maneuver effectively in space while in the opened or in a asteroid field. Deathscythe Rouge's primary weapon is a beam scythe much like its predecessor. However the carries a beam blade that enhanced by heat-based technically to triple the cutting output of the scythe. Armaments Primary Weaponry *'"Judgement XX" CP Hyper Beam Scythe' :The Death-scythe Rouge's signature weapon, as well as a grim reflection to the original weapon used by the , it makes use of incredibly high-focus beam generation system which can be able to extend the blade into a extended long-range able to slice a large group of enemies at a mid-range flight compared to being able to be close-up like before. The effect of this is that the beam generated in considerably sharper than CP Enhanced standard beam sabers, using thermal heating technology it able to slice through mostly every kind of energy while still being able to damage most kinds of anti-beam type armor. *'"Emperor IV" Custom Hybrid Shield' :The Custom-made Shield is reinforced with CP Particles, giving it great tensile strength against enemy fire and the tip of its shield is sharp enough to tear through armored enemy targets. However, repelling against repeated beam fire can weaken the shield. More than a mere shield, the lower section of the shield can transform into a pincer-claw that can bend and extend to grab hold of its target for melee combat or can extend wide-open. This type of extendable blade was built in between the claw so that it could pierce through its target's unit. It also has a built in Mega Particle Beam inside the shield to add as a main long-range based weapon that can catch an large group of enemies of guard during combat. *'MA-M01B CP "Lacerta Beta" Beam Sabers' :As an alternate melee weapon option is a pair of beam-sabers carries two beam sabers on its hip during combat similar to the Liberation or Freedom. It's can form a double sided beam saber during combat when required in combat and provide a much higher powerful blade then the Freedom or Justice had during Cosmic Era. This unit also carries the beam sabers also attached onto the Sub-Arms for a surprise attack using 6 extra blades while it has it's hands free to engage in combat. *'"Death Stream" 230mm Micro Stealth Missiles' :The Death-scythe Rouge is loaded with 18 "Death Stream" missiles, they're constructed from a stealth metal alloy which isn't magnetic and function on a fire-and-forget system; once launched the missiles simply home in on the target, using their tracking disruption effect to make up for the lack of direct control. They also don't appear on radar due to the stealth coating and made with light-weight alloy in order to triple the speed of them. *'BRR-06 Retractable Thermal Gatling Guns' :Installed onto each binders, the Death-scythe Rouge is equipped with Thermal Gatling capable of high rates of fire, firing off several thousand bullets in a focused stream within the span of a minute. Each bullet is an armor-piercing slug covered in super-heating the shells when fired, they combining this thermal energy with the sheer amount of kinetic energy used in these weapons, the shells fired have not only incredible speed and impact power, but also absolutely devastating penetration power to tear apart enemy units during battle. Each are mounted on the six binders which are attached onto the back of the Death-scythe Rouge. *'"The Moonlight" CP Vulcans Combo' :Unlike most other mobile suits, the Death-scythe Rouge features four head-mounted mounted Custom-made CIWS heated bullets guns which also had a beam sub-machine gun to help triple the firepower which are used to shoot down incoming missiles and destroy standard-style armed enemy units at close to mid-range. *'"Crystal Mirage" Hyper Chaos Grenade Launcher' :Attached underneath the arm-guards are two grenade launcher, which can fire a variety of grenades or cryogenic weaponry which depends on numbers. The red color is regarded as a explosive-type that can send a large blast which is made to take out large groups of targets at once, while the blue one on the other hand, is made when the shell explodes it admits a white mist, that could reach Absolute Zero (- 273.15 Centigrade), it can instantly freezing and shattering practically anything they touched aside from beam-based shielding. These grenades are not very effective against large ships, but are ideal mid-range anti-mobile suit weapons. Optional Equipment *'"Blitz Fire" HEAT Hybrid Sword' :This weapon is a optional piece which was used during early on battle after being worried for Anti-Beam high degrees of defenses. This sword is a double bladed saber with a red glow of heat-rod technology to triple the cutting power. System Features *'Whisper ZERO System' :This system is a combat computer/pilot interface installed in the cockpit. The ZERO System connects directly with the mind of the pilot, flooding him with combat data and possible outcomes. This overload of data could allow the pilot to achieve total victory, but places great mental and emotional stress on the pilot even possible insanity. The Downside to this system can become totally unstable, unable to tell the difference between friend and foe, sometimes depending on pilots willpower. In some cases the pilot may even suffer some mental breakdown or even in rare cases death. This System also appears to help the pilots reflects mentally once mastered being able to use the system to predict and react to enemy attacks however, this system has rarely shown to briefly take over the mobile suit only in regards to protecting the pilot. *'Sub-Arm System' :A unique feature of The Death-scythe rouge is that the mobile suits possesses six sub arms style on it's back which works similar to like testicles arms which are used for extra production in combat. These arms are typically folded revealing that reveal a set of six arms, being much thinner and possessing only 4 fingers. This utilize up to a total of 8 arms filled with weapons, usually three of its beam saber and its Gatling guns, which, when combined with its surprising agility, makes it a formidable opponent in close combat or mid-range combat depending on how the battle shifts. *'Zero Reaper System' :Despite its power the Zero Reaper System is an incredibly elegant system, it allows for the creation and control of what is most likely multiple techno-organic tendrils. These tendrils are very dangerous and are capable of several actions, due to their techno-organic nature the only feasible way to control them is through direct mental manipulation, however the very nature of the system makes it very difficult to control, even to those with enhanced spatial comprehension. :Once successfully controlled the system functions at the whim of the pilot, it's primary function is to create the tendrils which then make direct contact with an enemy mobile suit and then temporarily integrate with the on-board systems. Once connected the system is able to perform a number of actions, including digitally overwriting commands from the target suit's pilot with those of the controller of the Zero Reaper System. In essence this means that as long as a direct connection is maintained the target systems are under complete control of the Reaper System, alternatively the system can be used as a means of data acquisition; brute-force hacking its way into any database and then downloading the contents. *'Nightmare Wrath System' :Like the original system Nightmare's Wrath uses techno-organic Nantes controlled mentally by the pilot in order to function however the system performs a different function. The Nightmare Wrath System targets the enemy's power source and drains it using a physical connection established by the techno-organic tendrils, the electrical power siphoned off is then transferred back to the user's own power systems for its own use. Even high-power generators such as fusion reactors are not immune to the system and will be temporarily drained, during this period the suit will perform at a decreased output while the user uses the stolen power to perform at a higher level and will take a good potion of time before it goes back to normal effectiveness. *'Kinetic Absorption Shield' :A very advanced defensive mechanism installed on the right forearm of the Death-scythe unit. The Kinetic Absorption Shield is installed with a combination of cooling systems and energy dispersal mechanisms. By combining these mechanisms, the shield is able to take the full brunt of both beam and solid weapon attacks without damage, the energy dispersal mechanism keeping the incoming energy from being focused into one point, while the cooling systems reduce the energy within the shield. A visual sign of the shield at work is a blue Shock-wave like ring extending from the point of impact, the size and speed of which depends on the power of the incoming attack. After a a large percent of damage it takes a period of time to cool-down before this defensive shield can be utilized again after taking 5 highly powerful blasts. *'"Invisible Sword" Chaos Hyper Stealth Jamming System' :The backpack activates a wave of scatter jamming particles which scramble the enemy's radar and it also doubles over as a effective stealth system, it uses a field of microscopic prisms capable of bending light and radar waves that are held in suspension around a mobile suit by powerful magnetic field. The longest it can stay activate in between uses is activated for up to 68 minutes without breaks and has the timer so it has plenty of time for the pilot to attack and work out stealth attacks before fleeing or etc. *'I-Field Generator' :As a extra layer of defense, the death-scythe rouge is equipped with a I Field Generator, which is used to protect itself from incoming beam-based weaponry. When activated the mobile weapon is protecting it from most forms of incoming beam attacks. Operational History Classified file about Operational. Notes & Trivia Category:Gunpla Category:Build Fighters Category:Gundam